phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
As of Updated: Monday, December 25 "Christmas Day" Symbol Key ʘ CBS network ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster T2 Trainspotting Renton returns to Scotland and reunites with his friends Sick Boy, Spud, and Begbie, in which 2017 film? Bookworm July 21, 1899 When was Ernest Hemingway born? Classic Rock He Asked His Girlfriend's Brother How did Brian Wilson of The Beach Boys come up with the lyrics to "Surfin' USA"? Get Your Game On Ubisoft Who is the game publisher for "Just Dance 2017"? Healthy Knowledge Kidney Which organ makes urine? Sports Trivia Sidney Crosby Who was named the Conn Smythe Trophy for the 2017 NHL Playoffs? Superhero Trivia Marisa Tomei Who plays May Parker in "Spider-Man: Homecoming"? TV Trivia E! Which channel premiered the reality show "Second Wives Club" in May 2017? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ *12/21 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: CHRISTMAS MUSIC *12/24 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: JUNGLE BELLS ----Contests/Prizes *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | James Taylor win two tickets to see James Taylor & His All-Star Band, live at The Colosseum at Caesars Palace + a two-night stay in a Caesars Entertainment Property Ends: 12/28/2018 4:10 PM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/ *Daily Bonus Code: '''BOXING' *12/13 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: HAPPY HOLIDAYS *12/20 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: RUDOLPH ----Contests/prizes *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Megacruise 5-Day Cruise from LA to Mexico with Megadeth, Anthrax, and dozens of other bands - A balcony cabin for you and your guest, VIP Laminates to get you into all the cool stuff happening on board during the cruise, Your dining room meals, travel taxes and fees are covered & a $100 onboard credit Ends: 12/28/2018 7:59 AM PT *Crossroads of the West Gun Show (San Bernardino) * Ends: 12/30/2018 11:59 PM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *WAR at Star of Desert Arena in Primm, Nevada 12pm Rriday December 7th Ends: 01/10/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = '?' * 9am = '?' * Noon = '?' * 3pm = '?' ----contests/prizes *'Win $1k each week for Christmas on Us! ' Ends: 12/25/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends:: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes 4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Enter To Win 4 Mammoth Lift Tickets' for you and 3 of your friends to ski and ride Mammoth Mountain, California's Favorite Big Mountain resort Ends: 02/09/2019 11:59 PM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: '''CHRISTMAS' *Weekly Bonus Code: KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' * Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend ----contests/prizes *'Win $1k each week for Christmas on Us!' Ends: 12/25/2018 8:59 PM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 12/26/2018 7:50 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 12/28/2018 7:53 AM PT *Win a Power Wheels Boomerang! Ends: 12/31/2018 12:00 AM PT *'Win a DropMix Music Gaming System! ' Ends: 01/02/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an 8-Quart Instant Pot Ultra! ' Ends: 01/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an OXO BREW Conical Burr Coffee Grinder! ' Ends: 01/07/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Britax B-Free & B-Safe Ultra Travel System! ' Ends: 01/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes 4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT KTTV Fox 11 Good Day LA's Disneyland Holiday Giveaway *'?' enter at myfoxla.secondstreetapp.com/Disneyland-Getaway/ iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to '''200200' for chance at $1000 Currently unavailable. 72881 Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Response by +1-678-208-8198 KFROG 95.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 This promotion is now over. Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'?' & ?''' KOST 103.5 Holiday Kick-Off private Party 12/06 at Disney California Adventure® **?' text to 515151 or ktla.com/giftcard *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ **'?' KCAL9 Evening News Contest (10pm-11pm): Celebrate the Holidays at DISNEYLAND® Resort. *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ **'?' Getaway to the Disneyland Resort *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)